SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE ONE, Article
by Mark Meredith
Summary: On frozen Krypton ... in a Kryptonian "Science Council" facility a Kryptonian military officer ...Dru-Zod steals a Krypton-government-owned energy crystal and an alarm goes off. Suddenly Zod and Zod's cohorts Ursa and Non have their surroundings change all around them to find that they are really in the middle of a Kryptonian-government Science-Courtroom.


D Approximately Words Counted 100

"6 Cot Rd", 2012 M

Ma; 1 Disposable Copy

Extension.8232

Explanations to 'Superman Movies' Franchise...A Short Intro.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Why didn't Jor"-El" use a rocket like the comics version did in '38? What is that mirror thingy anyway? What's that green glowing shard of crystal? How does Clark Kal"-El" make the planet rotate? Good questions..."... one" answers all of "'em".

- - -30- - -

D Approximately Words Counted 2,000

Lns. Cnt. 74

"6 Rd," 2012 M

M Disposable Copy

Phone Extension; 8232

A FREE VERSE POEM, **THE PSYCHOLOGY OF**

SUPERMAN**: THE**

SUPERMAN

**MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._** _SUPERMAN THE MOTION_

_PICTURE ONE**, **_ARTICLE

by

Mark W. Meredith

On_ frozen _Krypton**_ ... _**in a Kryptonian "**Science Council**" facility a** Kryptonian** military officer _...Dru-**Zod **_steals a Krypton-government-owned energy crystal and an alarm goes off.

Suddenly**_ Zod _**and_ Zod's_ cohorts Ursa and Non have their surroundings change all around them to find that they are really in the middle of a **Kryptonian-government Science-Courtroom.**

It was an undercover Kryptonian **"Council-trap!"**

The crystal is less than useless for**_ Zod ...now._**

**_ "_****Live** feed**_"_** of the Kryptonian **Council** is projected onto the great dome ceiling as the politicians and scientists of _Krypton _deem the three traitor terrorists guilty and sentence them to "**the Phantom Zone**" dimension.

Built into the Krypton-court dome-room floor is a "**Phantom Zone**" projector which summons the **_"_**_glass thin**"**_ **"Phantom Zone"** portal that a different one is used for each group of criminals (or criminal) that's sentenced for each case and crime.

The three** Phantom Zone Criminals** are sucked into the mirror thin portal into another dimension as they pound on the mirror-like other side of the portal ...unable to get out.

It would take even more than Kal-El's strength on Earth to get out of**_ that_** portal according to the "writer's" experience reading comic books for 37 years**.**

Non**_, Zod _**and Ursa are in**_ SUPERMAN_** _(I)_ because they are the most popular **"Phantom Zone" Villains** among comic book readers_._

**Krypton **in the movies is an "ice-planet" because in**_ SUPERMAN _**_(I)_ obviously one of the writers wanted to explain why El had made **Clark's-**Kal-El's-Superman's the Fortress of Solitude up north in the icy plains.

The co-writer of the script thought that Fortress of Solitude's placement in the tundra could have been because ...a high-technology society like Krypton's could have their technology be based on crystal energy manipulation.

_New Age people_ say that there has been energies in crystals for a long time now and that one could charge them with the "energy field of the ocean..."...at the beach's shore.

"El's" Kent's** Kryptonian** rocket was replaced in the movie in lieu of a small spacecraft made of crystals because of this**.**

Why is young El's the Super baby's biological father Jor-El wearing a Superman insignia "triangle" S on Jor's chest ...surely it would be a monumental coincidence if the peoples of **Krypton **had a _letter-symbol_ that looked_ ...**just**_ **as the letter S did** ... right?

Perhaps the "letter" is not an S symbol shape ...but is more than one symbol...the two fishlike shapes of the yellow in the "Superman" triangle's "S"**.**

** Hold on a second...**before in one's head you picture El's spacecraft **"rocketing** off" to Earth ...Jor ...Kal's Kent's father placed a green glowing crystal in the small, interplanetary craft ...but what in the heck was it? **Was **the glowing crystalline form _Green-Kryptonite?_

Why wasn't that_ "Kryptonite glowing thing"_ ever making baby El cry or hurting "Kent" the "super" baby El or weakening **Kent "**El" the young Superman?

For that matter ...why wasn't Jor weakened by the crystal?

That was because the glowing shard crystal was** not** Kryptonite_._

As a matter of fact ...one time it even saved Superman in the movie series...actually.

That is getting ahead of "one's-self" though.

In that, glowing crystal is all of the deposited energy of **Krypton**at the moment before its destruction.

It is also programmed to create a Fortress of Solitude for El.

Does anybody remember how in Superman's late-teenage years Superman was drawn up north by a sudden urge ...by the green glowing crystal shard ...to bring the crystal with "El" up north ...and throw the crystal onto the snowy plain?

Doesn't **"**one**"** remember how the crystal sunk down into the ground and how the crystalline Fortress of Solitude then grew out of the icy ground**?**

** Kryptonian** memory crystals also grew out of the plain ...meta**morph**ose **out of** ice to transmute_ TO_ mineral energy crystal.

Crystals, which were **programMED** to create holographs, teach and guide "El" as to how to use El's powers, create a** Kryptonian** outfit for Superman that is invincible, and**/**or even to take El's powers away if "El" chose to be more **"human"**.

Meredith-2** "…**perman** Movie Franchise_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE **(**ONE**): **_ARTICLE**_"_**

Meredith-3** "…**PERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE** (**ONE**): **_

ARTICLE**_"_**

Meredith-4** "…LOGY OF **SUPERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE_

**_(_**_ONE**); **_ARTICLE**_"_**

Was young "El" Kent the super _boy_ lonely ...**alone **a long while ...traveling between Saturn, and traveling between the planets ...Jupiter, then to Mars and then finally Earth?

Why didn't Kent starve to death on the long trip to Earth?

Did young "El" Kent the "Super-baby" go hungry for a long time on the long trip in the space void between suns ...passing between all-of the planets on the outer "Sol" solar system?

How did Superman get to Earth in El's **"Superman** **star-craft" **and yet Superman is not an old man because of El's "thousand +" years journey?

In the comic book letter's pages the "comic books" "correctors" have argued the point that Superman's spacecraft used a "hyperspace drive mechanism system" in the spacecraft like in** THE STAR WARS TRILOGY **and other science-fiction stories where writers postulate about what other planets would be like ...if one could go to them practically instantaneously.

Hyperspace is wherein a star-craft goes through a portal into another dimension and travels ...by-way-of traveling through the other dimension through a portal and back into our dimension...that is ten-thousands of light years away in another solar system.

The voyage took as long as to young Kent as it did to the very reader of this article as she or he was watching the trek in the movie theater as it unfolded before "one's" very eyes!

Meredith-5** …LOGY OF **SUPERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE_

**_(_**_ONE**), ARTICLE **_

Who was that young woman that was the cheerleader of the SMALLVILLE football team in **_SUPERMAN_** (I)?

This was Lana Lang who was once portrayed by young actress Kristen Kreuk in the Television show SMALLVILLE which Kristen got famous playing.

Who **is** Lang... after all? Well ...in old comic books they revealed that Superman was once Clark-Kent"-El""-Superboy" when El-Kent was younger.

In stories about "Superboy" they needed a Lois Lane for "Superboy" to save...though it would be too much of a coincidence if Superboy lived "next door" to Lois Lane when Superboy was young so National Comics created Lang who used to have the annoying habit of trying to prove that Kent was Superboy by tricking **young** Kent.

El used to have to figure out ways to OUTSMART Lang's schemes and young Kent always **did**.

Like "Ma" Kent and** "Pa..." ...**eventually Superman comic books had to explain what happened to Lang after "Kent" came to Metropolis.

Finally, Lang showed up at The Daily Planet wanting to further Lang's career in "television news".

Meredith-6 **"…CHOLOGY OF **SUPERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE_

**_(_**_ONE**): **_ARTICLE**_"_**

In the movie "**Pa**" gets old and has a bad heart and dies trying to keep up with the later teen-ed**,** youthful Superman.

Is that **really** how** Pa **died in the comics?

Did **"Pa"** die before Ma?

"Did Superman leave 'Ma' at the Kent's farm when El left Kansas in the comic book?" I hear that one person out there ...reading this article right now reading at this very moment in her or his head.

The answer is, "No and Yes," at the same time ...in the old comics around in the 50's " ...Ma..." ...died of an ancient rare fever that modern science didn't have a cure for ...and Ma had died just before Pa died shortly after.

In the sixties Superman "comics" "said" that "Ma" and Pa died of a rare ancient "virus" that** "there was no cure ..." ...**for.

After Superman was revamped in 1986 Superman Comics**",** Incorporated**"** decided that "Ma" and Pa were such good characters that Superman comics, Inc. decided to let "Ma" and "Pa" survive past Superman's Kal-El's origins**.**

Why does "one" see strange shapes from the point of view of "El" as El looks through space to Krypton (watch the middle of SUPERMAN and you will see what I mean! I'm not crazy ...I swear!)?

El's looking through **time itself ...**looking through to the past ...and that is the special effects people's idea of what looking through time and space would look like ...as in STAR WARS EPISODE IV: A NEW HOPE where they portrayed flying through hyperspace as looking like...a tunnel made of swirling, glowing blue lines.

Who is that teenager with the camera at The Daily "Planet" who starts taking pictures of Lois Lane?

That character's well known in Superman comics as Jamey Olson.

Jimmy Olson is the teenage friend of Superman who is famous in Metropolis as being "SUPERMAN'S PAL JIMMY OLSON."_

Meredith-6 **"…CHOLOGY OF **SUPERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION _

_PICTURE** (**ONE**): **_ARTICLE**_"_**

Meredith-7 "…**CHOLOGY OF **SUPERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION _

_PICTURE** (**ONE**); **_ARTICLE**_"_**

As Superman flies towards orbit in the sky towards the clouds Superman-Kal-El sees the image of Jor ...his father in the clouds.

This causes El to pause ...floating in the sky before the clouds as El hears the voice of El's biological father.

Meredith-8** "…LOGY OF **SUPERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE _

**_(_**_ONE**); **_ARTICLE**_"_**

Jor says, "My son...you are forbidden to change the course of human history**."**

Superman continues ...pressing onward into the clouds. Why did Superman keep **_going anyway?_**

El disobeys the rules Superman's father had made for Superman ...being a super-man on a world of men ...because El is in love with Lois Lane ...and Superman doesn't know it ...but Lois Lane is _THE_ love of Superman's life.

Superman doesn't realize it yet but Superman will never fall in love with any woman as deeply as Superman had fallen for Lois Lane.

Perhaps the writer Mario Puzo was trying to explain why "El" always rescues Lois Lane more than anybody.

Perhaps Superman is a little impartial when it comes down to Lois Lane.

Why doesn't Superman change history a lot?

Perhaps El only changes the past when Superman feels "El" should.

Perhaps Jor's warning of what may happen pressures Superman but sometimes El still goes into the past for adventures sometimes.

When Superman begins flying into space and into "orbit" flying around the globe at super-speed ...what the **heck** is Superman doing?

The "narrator" remembers as a child...someone telling your "humble writer" that satellites can predict the weather because with satellites could **"**see into tomorrow**."**

Now...when one is a child someone could ask any of us all**, "**Did 'you' know that '… et cetera?' **"** and even if we didn't know that or if someone said an untrue fact we'd always say, "Yes." that we already knew that.

That is probably where a lot of children's misconceptions come from.

Meredith-9** …GY OF **SUPERMAN** MOVIE FRANCHISE_ ..._**_SUPERMAN THE MOTION PICTURE **(**ONE**):**_ ARTICLE

Satellites seeing into the future are a way-out example but it is in the same flavor of what we are talking about ...here.

Once when I was a kid talking about that movie ...another kid told me that SUPERMAN had reversed time by reversing the rotation of the Earth so fast, quickly.

Even on THE MUPPET SHOW, they talked about that common misconception.

Albert Einstein once said that if someone flew at light-speed into space for 19 years and flew back at light speed that people on Earth would have aged on Earth twice as much as them.

Pseudoscience in **science-fiction** stories say that if someone were to travel faster than the speed of light then that someone would travel backward in time.

:**:::** NEXT **_SUPERMAN_** _(_one)_,_ SUPERMAN II, Superman IV: the

Quest for Peace, SUPERBOY THE SERIES *** **"WHO**

**IS LEX LUTHOR ANYWAY? ":::**:

The End


End file.
